Those Crazy Surgeons
by Gamecrazy 25
Summary: This is a set of oneshots involving the Trauma Center crew. Just so you know, the way they're depicted is far from the game, so OOC warning. No continuity unless stated otherwise, no pairings. 2: Angie goes out on an errand but gets distracted.
1. Daily Surgeon Marathon

Trauma Center

--One-Shot Collection: Those Crazy Surgeons

Summary: Just because it was a hospital didn't mean that it had to be serious. [No pairings but lots of humor [No continuity unless I say so

Gamecrazy's Notes: This is based off of Trauma Center: Under the Knife. The surgeons are way OOC, but this is how I see them, just a warning.

1: Daily Surgeon Marathon

It was a daily event at the headquarters of Caduceus known among the workers there as the Daily Surgeon Marathon. It required a quick running speed in order to succeed.

Its prize was well worth the exhaustion afterwards: a chance to actually drink coffee from the break room.

A very experienced surgeon at Caduceus, Doctor Derek Stiles, was called many things like 'mood-swinger,' but 'coffee-guzzler' was pretty darn true. A coffee maker filled with the caffeinated drink wouldn't last very long around him at all, and anyone else would be fortunate to get a drop in the Styrofoam cups supplied by the hospital.

With cups of water and little snacks from the wending machine, the other workers would chat about things or just space out.

Today, however, was different.

Something happened today that was so shocking that it was quiet for a whole two minutes.

It started off pretty normal: all the surgeons were running to the break room at their quickest speed, all fueled with the prospect of coffee. Derek was inching ahead gradually, a fact that Victor Niguel--a guy who researched in the science lab for new antibiotics--frowned at and had a sudden burst of speed to catch up. Respectively, it was Cybil Myers, Angie Thompson, Stephen Clarks, Sidney Kasal, Leslie Sears, and Robert Hoffman from third to last in the Marathon.

Panting from exhaustion, Derek glanced up to his goal: the open door to the break room. Other workers had learned to leave it ajar otherwise there would be either A) a Derek-sized hole in the door or B) Derek injured in some way because he had a nice meeting with the door and the others would tumble into him. Coffee shining like a holy grail in his mind, the mood-swinging surgeon had reached the perimeter.

People near the back stopping running because it was surely hopeless now for a wee drop of coffee now. However, Victor wasn't ready to throw the towel in yet.

In a matter of a few seconds, Derek had poured himself his first cup with a triumphant grin and turned to face the door when Victor rammed into him at full speed.

The precious drink fell on the cream carpet leaving a brown splat but that wasn't really the object of attention right now.

For a fan girl it would be either a dream come true or a yucky factor because the position seemed quite... suggestive.

Seriously, what would you think if two surgeons were both sprawled out on the ground, one on top of the other, their heads just barely missing each other?

Needless to say the others were shocked at this, not even daring to breathe.

Victor blushed beet red and got to his feet quickly, seeming very disturbed at this. Poor Derek had knocked his head against the table and was watching chickens fly around his forehead with his glasses askew and a groan rising from him. He shook his head to clear the dazed feeling and happened to notice something sticky on his forehead. He reached up to pluck the thing off, and broke the silence with two statements:

"God Victor, I'd think you'd have enough sense to _stop_ chewing gum when running! Saving your life would be more awkward than what just happened!"

Dr. Hoffman would've corrected him in what procedure to use if Victor had mistakenly swallowed his gum if the tension between the apparently angry mood-swung Derek and the disturbed Victor wasn't such a giant size.

Victor snatched his gum back with a scowl and popped it in his mouth, chewing it more harshly than usual.

After blowing a bubble and watching it deflate, the scientist stated, "Huh. It tastes kind of like coffee now."

Derek exploded and the other surgeons actually cringed in fear. "You have the nerve to say what I taste like after a suggestive scene like that?! Well, I don't think it's decent and what happened to your embarrassment that mysteriously disappeared just a few seconds ago? Did it disappear like--?"

Victor just stood there, taking Derek's lecture with no expression.

The others crept closer to the coffee pot and quietly poured themselves cups of it while the guzzler was distracted by his angry mood swing.

After a few minutes of an argument that was quite ignored and not even close to the subject anymore, Derek suddenly cooled down and glanced around confusedly. "Hey, why's everyone so quiet?"

Cybil responded, "You had a mood swing and started lecturing to Dr. Niguel about not chewing gum when running, the use of cutting boards, and how rabbits are important to society."

"…Oh," Derek said lamely. He turned to Victor. "Eh, sorry man, you know how my mood swings go."

Victor just shrugged. "S'okay, mate."

Derek nodded and a moment passed before he grew shocked. "Hey, my coffee's on the floor!" His feeling switched to sadness, complete with the anime-ish tears. "We must have a funeral!"

Sidney cackled, his glasses taking a momentarily shine to them when he pushed them up. "Excellent…" he muttered. "Such an idea is worthy of me! Eliminate coffee resources and everyone will go haywire, yes!"

"Doctor Kasal," Leslie began in her robotic voice which she swore was natural. "You are talking to yourself again. Recall what the psychologist told you about that."

Sidney abruptly looked up, feigning surprise. "I was doing what now? Miss Sears…" He slowly shook his head. "A professional surgeon such as I does not talk to himself."

"But you were talking about destroying—"

Sidney cut her off. "Now, now Miss Sears, I recommend a highly-trained nurse such as yourself should not procrastinate on setting up hearing appointments for your well-being. You just heard me say something—which I didn't, I assure you—and you assumed I was ignoring that psychological session."

"But—"

Sidney sipped his coffee. "Please schedule an ear check-up."

Leslie nodded with a slight frown.

Meanwhile, Derek was still mourning the lost of his coffee.

Dr. Hoffman spoke up to him. "Derek, you should move on—"

Derek glanced up from the carpet, all signs of sadness gone. "What now? I can't hear you."

The older man sighed and raised his voice. "There's more coffee in the pot, you know."

Derek immediately brightened. "Gangway, coffee pot!" He was over there in the speed of light and downing it a couple gulps.

All was well in the break room.


	2. Angie Loves Kitties

2: Angie Loves Kitties

Gamecrazy's Notes: Oh, I forgot to mention that Those Crazy Surgeons involves the Phoenix Wright genre sometimes and even a survival game called Lost in Blue (the first one). Whoops.

* * *

Angie Thompson whistled, strolling along the sidewalk and clutching her purse in one hand. The faint breeze played with her blonde locks and the sun turned her olive green eyes into gems, not that anyone was poetic enough to see that.

She was on an errand to buy some groceries for her apartment. It wouldn't do her any good to run out of food and leave her starving to work. Angie stopped at the intersection and waited until the crossing light said to walk. Even then she always looked both ways before crossing the street. Remember kids, cross the street like Angie!

The nurse glanced both ways and seeing it was clear, crossed over to the other side.

The grocery store was right ahead, but another business caught her eye: a pet store. Angie debated whether to glance in or not, but her love of cats persuaded her to go in. She wished she had a cat, but since she lived in an apartment, she wasn't allowed the luxury of having a pet more complicated than a fish. Fish were boring.

There was a scented air freshener somewhere in the store, Angie noted. It was probably to cover up any odor the pets left behind. She spotted the cats in a cage near the lavender-painted wall, so she walked over to see them up close.

A brown kitten with cream markings around his bright eyes glanced up at her, meowing. Angie giggled at how cute he was. "Aren't you sweet, kitty?"

The kitten meowed again and licked his paw. Angie looked at the other residents.

A tan kitten was watching a piece of fluff float through the air, his green eyes swiveling to follow its movement. When it placed itself on his nose, he looked at so his eyes crossed and then shook his head, repeating the process.

Odd... He reminded her of Tyler, what with his obsession of butterflies, magnets, and butterfly magnets. He was just the type to chase after a bit of fluff.

A black cat was in the corner all by himself, occasionally glancing at the others. He had this look of plotting something.

That one was definitely Sidney. Angie wasn't sure why, but he always had this aura about him, and she recalled his brother, Greg Kasal, saying that Sidney was planning something although he didn't know what it was.

The blonde nurse then frowned. She had wanted to step into the pet store to forget her job, and it was her day off too! Angie supposed that she couldn't escape working with the craziest people alive.

The brown kitten from before was still composed like a king on a throne, but he suddenly he went to sulk in the corner. Derek and a sad mood swing, definitely.

Angie didn't like mentioned surgeon at all. She thought he didn't take his job to save people seriously enough, he was rather dense for a human being, and on top of that, he had plenty of mood swings. Imagine if one occurred at the worst possible time, when a patient is barely hanging on to life! The very thought both disgusted and concerned Angie, sending shivers down her spine.

Angie glanced around to see if anyone was watching her, and then glared at the brown kitty and whispered, "I swear Derek, I'm surprised you're allowed to become a surgeon in the first place! You're obviously a very good one, but once you walked out of the OR in the middle of an operation because you left your muffin in the car!" She dropped her angry voice and said, "And no kitty, I wasn't talking bad about you. I was just ranting about my coworker you remind me of."

The nurse flounced out of the pet store to continue her grocery errand, the few people in the store glancing at her strangely.

* * *

The next day, Tyler received a package wrapped in leftover Christmas paper. He eagerly ripped it open, a huge smile emanating from his face.

It was a ball of yarn.

Richard Clarks, who had been walking by, glanced at the red ball. "Are you taking a knitting course, Chase?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, man."

"Then why the yarn?"

The blonde doctor shrugged. "I dunno. Someone sent it to me but didn't leave a card to say who it was from. But..." He eyed it approvingly. "I got to say, it reminds me of a kitty cat..."

Richard said nothing as Tyler batted the red ball of yarn across his desk, thoroughly occupied for probably the rest of the week if his enthusiasm went on for a while.


End file.
